A Malthusian Principle
by psyche of nyx
Summary: The Ministry has decided that the advent of Voldemort’s rise to power would have catastrophic effects on Hogwart's students. They have paired students to survive in the Black Forest facing various dark creatures in preparation for the war. RWPP, HGDM, HPM


**Title**: A Malthusian Principle

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: The Ministry has decided that the advent of Voldemort's rise to power would change the minds of the young Hogwarts students and potential Death Eaters. Hence, they have paired students to survive in the Black Forest facing various dark creatures.

**Author:** Psyche

--

I do not own Harry Potter, please don't sue me.

--

**"Population, when unchecked, increases in a geometrical ratio."**

-Thomas Robert Malthus, English Economist, 1766-1834

**Prologue**

Hermione eyed the minister with an air of curiosity. It was clawing at her madly with its ferocious paws digging into her ever questioning mind. There was no doubt, a genius behind the master plan.

_This cannot be true!_

With a solemn bow to a portrait of the Headmaster, whose twinkling eyes and smile remained intact, the Minister took the podium with a somber façade.

"It is in the midst of crisis that realization dawns. I am indescribably sorry for the death of your dear Headmaster, and I must proclaim that it was my mistake that caused a series of unfortunate events," the Minister said quietly. Hermione strained her ears further.

"In short, the Ministry and officials have decided that it is high time a new plan of action was born. The advent of wars and outbreaks around wizarding Europe has signaled a dramatic change in the Ministry's….decisions."

Hermione snorted delicately. Her eyes grazed on Harry's dark eyes and Ron's stupefied expression. Truly, they had changed. No longer were the two students light and friendly, the death of their headmaster sparked a change of phantasmal proportions.

Then, she discreetly looked at the rest of Hogwarts sparing a few seconds glance at each student in a different house. Her eyes wandered unwillingly to a blonde haired face. _Malfoy._ Her eyes changed from an expression of curiosity to the stormy hateful glare. He wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the Minister with an air of indifference. Pansy Parkinson was twiddling with her hair. Hermione turned her attention back at the Minister.

"Hence this action was called forth. In all rights, I am duly sorry for the curriculum of our young wizarding minds to have changed. We, as a whole, feel that it was a necessary call for action. Exams will be cancelled; enjoy it while it lasts. Enjoy freedom while it lasts. And if I may say so, enjoy being a person who is not tied down to the effects of an evil mastermind."

It wasn't a habit of Hermione Granger to miss the middle of anyone's speech. However, she didn't have any time to absorb the expressions of her fellow classmates while aboard the train.

"Hermione! Can you believe this?" Ron asked darkly.

_Believe what? _Hermione stared at them blankly. A sorrowful look crept into her eyes. She could feel the dripping of tears stain her cheek. She could feel a dark weight pressed down on her heavy heart. She didn't know what it was. She didn't know what to expect. _For what of the future?_

"Why would we miss exams?" Hermione asked with a certain strain in her voice. It was a well known fact that Hermione was ready for the end of the year exams at the very beginning of the year.

"We are sent on a mission, nothing more, and nothing less," Harry muttered coldly as he stormed off to the dorms. Ron chased after him, but he caught up with Harry in a matter of a few seconds.

Hermione dearly missed the two former friends. She could feel that their light left them and that they were, in fact everyone, was plunged into darkness. _Darkness._

There was a hushed buzz that floated through the air. Parvati and Lavender were speaking excitedly to one another. Seamus and Dean were walking to the Gryffindor dorms with a dormant expression. Neville walked quietly by himself and twitched every time someone brushed past him.

"Neville, what happened?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

"I believe you weren't paying attention," Neville said coldly, but continued. "The school is being sent to the Dark Forest. It's in preparation for …the war." Neville gulped some air and steadied himself as he held on to the stone wall. "We may die."

_We may die._

The words echoed in Hermione's heads. There were no teachers bustling about. There were no sparkling stars floating about. The school was like a quiet monster. Students either ran or walked to their dormitories in groups or pairs. The environment felt strained.

Neville had changed. The insurmountable effects of the headmaster's death were spreading rapidly, like a fire, throughout the wizarding community.

_Fire._ _Death._

Hermione dragged her feet up the changing stairs. She headed to the girls' dormitories with her head pounding frantically. The frenetic pace of her heartbeat was shattering her heart. She concluded: it was fate.

---

Lavender and Parvati woke up early, but that would be an understatement.

"I hope I get Draco Malfoy as my partner," Lavender said blushing slightly.

"Why would you want that?" Hermione said suddenly which caused both the girls to jump. "He's vicious, he's a traitor, and he's a loathsome git."

"He's got good looks," Lavender said hotly as she swiftly turned away and walked off.

Hermione sighed. Animals were animals were animals…

It all rounded to this: survival of the fittest. Darwin's essays seemed to compliment her understanding. They were human. They had changed to survive. Now they fight in competition to be the best. The one winning right now was Voldemort.

How would nature's laws ever coincide with the wants and needs of greedy human beings? How would society progress if at heart they were only animals?

Malthus…_Malthus believed that war and crime were a facet of life that was necessary; humans were overpopulating. _

Hermione sighed. Maybe it was necessary. Maybe it was something that God had chosen. But it was not in the power of man to exterminate overpopulation. Why else were there earthquakes? Why would nature have its own way to destroy?

Hermione stared lovingly at the mahogany doors, behind which would be her beloved books. Maybe there was an answer there. Maybe there was a way. The questions floated around her head the rest of the day.

---

Hogwart's students had only tomorrow to pack. Hermione finished packing and scurried off to the library. She rushed in and opened the doors, but shelves of dust filled the room with a musty smell. Hermione ran past the towering shelves, but only to see that they were empty and void of knowledge. She let out a whimper of despair. The ministry had removed the books so as not to change their ideals anymore. Hermione sank behind a shelf and started to weep. The world was coming to an end.

_Gloom and despair_.

"_Mum, mother, I love you," Hermione said weeping on her mother's shirt as tears staining the beautiful shirt. _

"_Father," Hermione said and embraced him quickly. _

_Her parents seemed worried but confused._

"_This may be the last time I might see you, but I would never want to say goodbye…"_

"_We love you too. Don't say such nonsense. We will see you. We shall." Hermione's parents hugged her closely. Hermione felt safe. She embraced that safety. _

_She heard the whistle of the train. With a quick wave and hug, Hermione parted with her parents…forever? She wasn't quite sure what to expect. _

Hermione picked up a photo of her parents. They didn't move. Of course, it was a muggle picture. Hermione hugged the picture closely. Hermione closed her eyes.

---

"It is time for the pairing of students. I hope that you've got all your belonging's packed. However, you may not take everything with you. You may have your potions and wands, but nothing else," the minister said once again standing on the podium.

Many students gasped. A hand shot up in the air.

"This is injustice! Will there be proper safety? What about clothes?" Hermione spewed questions. Many students nodded in agreement.

"Of course, the ministry will be routinely checking the forest, but loss is loss," the minister said lightly, "You have enough magical capability to defend yourselves."

"What of the first, second, and third years?" Hermione asked defiantly.

"They shall not attend; it has been decided that these will be sheltered in Hogwarts with _ministry_ officials teaching them," the minister said emphasizing 'ministry'.

Hermione knew that the minister did not accept the teachers at Hogwarts. People like Hagrid or Lupin were 'dangerous'. Hermione hoped that they were okay.

"Where'd you reckon Hagrid has got a job?" Ron whispered. Harry shrugged. "I'm sure the Order has taken some effort to see to it." Both resumed listening.

Hermione's hand shot up again. "Parent's have been notified," the minister said perceiving her question. Hermione sank her hand down. With a cold calculative glare sent at Hermione's direction, the minister opened a casket. It was the goblet of fire.

"What's he going to do with _that_ Harry?" Ron asked nudging Harry.

"Pick our partners," Harry said dully.

The minister cleared his throat and called for attention. Two pieces of paper shot out of the goblet of fire.

"Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson!" Ron slowly rose up with a solemn glance. He waved a discreet 'bye' towards Harry and Hermione. Hermione and Harry smiled sadly at him. "Good luck," Hermione mouthed. Ron looked at Pansy with a hateful glare; she returned it back at him.

"Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley!"

"Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas!" Lavender sighed in despair.

"Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan."

"Hannah Abbot, Goyle."

"Susan Bones, Colin Creevey!"

"Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst."

"Morag MacDougal, Sally Anne Perks!"

"Lisa Turpin, Crabbe!"

"Harry Potter, Milicent Bulstrode!" Harry grunted and stormed passed the door.

"Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger!"

Hermione jumped once she heard her name. She gasped when she heard Malfoy's name. Fearing that Malfoy would kill her in the woods, she quickly 'accio-ed' from her trunk a book, she shrunk it (_desengorgio_!), and she shoved it into her pocket. She clasped her locket with her parent's pictures tightly on her neck. Getting up unsurely, she walked through the door with Malfoy. Malfoy and she touched the doorknob together. She could feel Malfoy glower at her.

"Mudblood," he said and sneered at her.

She didn't know what to expect this year, but she did know that the she was going to be sick from the travel between the portkey and the Dark Forest.

_We may die._

"**Men are disturbed not by things, but by the views which they take of them"**

-Epictetus, Greek philosopher associated with the Stoics, AD 55-c.135

---

Author's note:

This story will be relatively short. But, PLEASE DO REVIEW! I'm planning a story of roughly fifteen chapters. Constructive criticism is welcome, just nothing like a flame. I lament that my grammar and English writing skills are not up to par, but it's nothing to deter one from understanding a story.

REVIEWWW! and earn a cookie. ( 0D)

-_psyche_


End file.
